Dreams or Bubbles?
by jbabymagic626
Summary: Jareth is with a certain dark haired girl, but is it really happening? And if it is, it may be short lived for them both. Then who is Frans, and why is this beauty with him all of a sudden?
1. Chapter 1

Dreams or Bubbles?

Just writen for fun, I make no money on this, the characters are not mine. You know whose they are!

The soft glow of candle brought his eyes open. She was sleeping next to him in his bed. How had he been so lucky he thought. He tried to gently get up without waking her but she moved and her eyes found his. "Where you going love?" He just looked at her, leaning to kiss her forehead.

Her smell was something he was sure he'd never get over. He wanted nothing more then just stay in her arms all night. To hell with everything else, he'd never thought he'd dream of her this way.

The soft breeze was warm on his face. She was laying next to him, awake just staring at the candles glow. Saddened by the fact she most likely wasn't thinking of him in the way he thought of her."What are you thinking Love.?" He asked as he kissed her hands. But then why would she? She had other things that held her attentions more then he could ever.

"The days to come and the days that have gone, I've done so much. How can I ask for forgivness after everything Jareth?" He was right, but that didn't mean that she felt nothing. That didn't mean there was nothing there! It just meant that as he was a King with a kingdom to rule, she had her own things to rule over.

"It's never easy love but you must or else nothing will change and we shall never know a peace."

He wanted to cry, was she strong enough? How he hoped so, but not for the peace of it all. He was being selfish, and wanted her to be stronge so they could stay like this forever. Forever like this with her, and everything else would fall into place.

She moved in closer to him, knowing how he felt at the thought of what was to come in the morning. She wanted closer to him, moving into him as much as she could. Kissing him hard, he would never refuse her anything. Never could either, not even when she seemed to hate him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was no easy way to do this, and it would kill him but it had to be done. Getting out of bed, and moving away from her as she slept. She never did sleep well before when she was here. Was it the worry over her friend? The worry of dreams, and the flash backs? Or just wondering if she was ever going to go back Aboveground ever? Whatever it was didn't come close the thoughts running in her head now. So much rested with this human girl it was unbelievible, but there it was. How many times had he heard the "It's not fair!" comment...hundreds if not more. And now it makes him want to laugh at the unfairness it was that he had no power over what was to happen now.

It wasn't fair to take her away after he had loved her so much. It wasn't fair to ask a human girl so much, or put her through just as much if not more. How had she survived? It wasn't fair and that's how it is. A sadden smile took his face as he walked over to look out the window. Watching the birds flying int he sky, would he ever live to grace the sky after this? What would happen to his Labyrinth? To the goblins, and the creatures he ruled and protected? And most of all what would happen to her?

He looked so deep in thought when she spyed him by the window. Not wanting to the night to really end even though morning already graced the sky, she spoke.

"It's only forever..."

"Not long at all.."

It was all they said. He standing at the window, she sitting up in the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams or Bubbles?

Just written for fun, I make no money on this, You know which charaters are mine and what ones aren't.

The dark haired beauty sat on the bed, just watching his every move. She didn't really trust him, but he did let her out. Which was more then the others did.

Frans knew this wasn't going to be easy, making her forget. But why forget? Forget she was ever human in the first place. His mind raced but it all came to one statement. She had to stay!

She stayed and the years went by, and the memories faded. Histories were forgotten, and the truth horribly deformed from the words. Words they didn't know even held any importance.

She had to remember things from a past she knew nothing about.........yet!

Frans stood far enough away from her so as not to scare her. He spoke in a low tone, so she would hear nothing but kindness from him. No harsh words, no raised voice, no quick sudden movements or she would be gone. He didn't know if he could even get her back, he didn't want to try. So be it if she fled, she was never able to deny her anything. Then again that's how this little mess started wasn't it.

She listened to the air, smelled the candles burning and watched the man before her. She had never seen him in her live, in either realm for that matter. But hard to say what those realms were....her mind was forgetting and she didn't really know it.

"I know you haven't had the best of times here, and I'm sorry for that my dear" Why was he calling her dear? She didn't know him.

"But I do hope that I can ease some thoughts you might have." She softened her expression at this, he wasn't going to hurt her, he would have already. So what was going on.

"Tell me everything. I promise it will be ok. You are safe here with me." Something wasn't right. He never promised anything to her before, in fact it was the opposite. He said nothing was ever safe, but friends were always there. He was closer to her before, he was never afraid to get next to her. He would hold her hands when they shook, and he'd always tell her the truth.

This wasn't real, he wasn't really there this was fake. "It's all fake! You're not here!" She got up and starting yelling at him. His face turned sour.

Then she saw herself standing in the middle of a forest. She could smell the lilac. The tree still grew, there in a clearly. She was really here, and watching a bubble lightly float away from her. She simply popped it with finger.

Then she turned her eyes to the clearly, walking over to the lilac tree. She touched the leaves, and scent was calming to her.

"Sleep my dear friend, you were always there for me. Even when you are gone from all realms, in my heart you stay forever." 


End file.
